I don't have I good title
by nightrider67
Summary: Sam's psychic powers start when he is in highschool. When a yellowed man makes an offer will Sam refuse


so i was sitting in the library bored when i wrote this so i hope it is not terrible

i also have a new split fanfiction in the works

* * *

"Don't judge a book by its cover. It's something we have all heard. I think that people don't know what it means. Less than two seconds is all it takes to judge somebody. You may think I am the least judgeful person but it is true we judge people based on how they act when we meet them and how they look when we meet them but we all have had a bad day. What happens if you meet someone on one of their off days. Even then it might take them a long time to get comfortable around people. How many of us act differently at school cursing and acting tough but at home we cower at our religious parents. Also there could be the opposite were somebody acts great and looks good but is really an ulgy monster. Thank you for listening," he looked expectantly at the faces in the crowd. The judging faces stared back.

Sam was staring at the concrete mesmerized by it like it was the start of a journey in a different life. He felt a headache coming on. A hand was on his shoulder and he whipped around hand on knife to see a blind girl.

"Oh hey Jessica,"

"Hey I did get the chance to tell you but I thought your speech was great,"

"Oh, thanks," they stared at each other for a second. When a car horn started to beep over and over again. They looked over to see a 1967 black Impala with a guy will green eye. "See you Sam,"

"See you Jess," Sam was glad to talk to Jessica but his was glader to her nothing. His headache was growing. He trudged over to the Impala.

"What wrong Sammy?"

"Headache," Sam was happy that Dean didn't start teasing him and God must have been smiling on after he got his teeth whitened when Dean didn't start his music at all.

The house they were staying at was not like the usual. They were staying at a nice three bedroom house thanks to pastor Jim. He owed John one after John saved him on the last hunt. By the time they got back Sam couldn't appreciate the pastor's kindness because the pounding in his head like a woodpecker pecking his brains out. He flopped onto his bed.

"Hey,you need an ibuprofen?"

"No, just silence please," the click that the door made Sam's cringe.

What started as a headache turned into much more over a week. Sam laid there with a fever, migraine ,aches, and lost his appetite.

"Hey,Sammy how are you?" Dean whispered as he brought chicken soup and water for Sam. The flinch from Sam told him he was not quite enough. He set down the soup and water.

"Sam, its lunch time,"Sam shook his head.

"You have to eat you didn't have anything yesterday," Dean whispered as he took Sam's temperature.

"Holy cow," Dean stared at the thermometer which read 106.

"You got to go to the hospital,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No!" When Sam screamed the bowl of soup crash against the wall. Dean left the room.

"Hey Dad I need help, well Sammy's still sick but we had an argument and a bowl slammed into a wall and i-I need help," Dean sat at the table for a minute staring at the wall. When his ring tone scared him.

"Hey,"

"Dean,"

"Dad?"

"Yeah do the normal test on him but he is psychic Missouri told me he had potential to become one I'll let her know,"

"Okay dad," a click told Dean that that was it he was alone on this till Missouri for there if she would come. Another call made Dean jump "boy you I am coming to whack you on the head with my spoon you best stay there and take care of your brother. The rest of the day was fine. A scream woke Dean up he ran to Sam's room. What his say made him sad. Sam was sitting up on his bed balling his eyes out. "Dean there was so much blood there was so much," normally Dean would comfort Sam no hesitation but now he was scared. After a second he went to comfort Sam. He started to shush and mutter sweet nothings to his brothers.

The next day Dean woke up and something seemed off. He went into the other room to see Sam eating breakfast.

"Hey, man you feeling better?"

"Yeah, don't even ask I am going to school,"

"Okay man," the silence was what Dean heard when he was driving Sam to school. Sam walked into school and went to his locker.

"Hey, Sam," Sam turned around to see Jessica.

"Hey, Jess,"

"So what happened to you? you like missed a week of school,"

"Oh, I got really sick," before the conversation could continue the bell stretched in their ears. Sam's first class was P.E. He got changed then entered the gym. Dodgeball holy shit he hated it so much. Surprisingly he did well on his team. A ball came soaring towards his face it stopped a second then fell to the ground. Everybody was to absorbed in the game to notice the weird kid everybody hated running out. He ran to the changing room. Sam ran into a stall and took a few deep breaths but he was still shaking. He quickly changed and sat down running his hand through his hair. He somehow felt somebody shack him through his shaking he looked up.

"Hey, I'm Andy," the other guy sat down next to Sam.

"H-hey i-im Sam,"Sam finally was able to calm down.

"So,why are you here?" Sam asked.

"I just don't like P.E.,"

School seemed to drag on. The seconds ticked by like decades. The teachers talking sounded like somebody put a bees nest right next to his head and had all the bees flood into his ears. Lunch was not even a reprieve because of the talking in the cafeteria. He sat as far away from people as he could. He didn't bother getting food he wasn't hungry. He just wanted everyone to shut up. Suddenly everything was silent Sam looked up everyone was frozen unmoving food halfway to a tray plopped down. A man walked through the cafeteria his yellow eyes pieces his soul.

"What are you?"

"That's not important whats important is you and your powers,"

"H-how do you know?"

"I gave them to you, come walk with me," Sam stood up.

"What did you do to them?"

"You did it, now I can help you control them but you would have to leave your brother and dad,"

"And if I don't?"

"Well you could set your house on fire, kill Dean with electricity, you could telaport to the bottom ocean, you could-"

"Okay, can I think about it,"

"Sure," the yellow eyed man snapped,Sam woke up in the cafeteria, and everything was back to normal.

Dean picked Sam mood seemed to be icy and distance. It was weird because Dean usual asked him a ton of questions. The buildings that usually passed faster then bullets slowed to the speed of ice in a freezer. He wondered if this was part of his powers.

"Hey Dean you think would be bad if I had powers?"

"I don't think that it would be bad but Sam you should know Missouri said that you have potential to get some," Dean didn't bring up what happened last night so he didn't freak Sam out. Sam didn't tell Dean what had happened today because he didn't want to scare Dean.

The mounds of homework was intimidating to even a great student like Sam. He started on it but was distracted by the offer of the strange man. Would he leave his family to control his powers. The door opened.

"Heya,Sammy," Dean walked over to ruffle Sams hair but Sam dodged it. Dean gave Sam a weird look.

"What Dean,"

"Grubs ready,"Dean then left. Sam reluctantly got up and went to the table. Dean addituted still seemed icy towards Sam. They silently ate while Sam thought about the yellow eyed man.

"Hey Dean can you tell me about mom?" Dean stiffened.

"Sam I have told you that I don't want to talk about it,You want anymore Sam?" That one word a stab in the heart even though he always said that he hated it.

"No, I'm good," Sam got up,washed his dishes, and then went to his room.he closed his door to see the yellow eyed man.

"So Sammy want to come with me?"

* * *

wow a cliffhanger amazing so idk when i will be able to update this again

still looking for a beta reader

as always please review and let me know what you think


End file.
